A user (e.g., a music fan) may enjoy a work of authorship of a particular type (e.g., of a particular artist, of a particular album, of a particular song, etc.). The user may purchase a media content of the particular type (e.g., an individual song or an album) through a service (e.g., Apple® iTunes, etc.). Additionally a user may purchase a subscription service (Napster®, Rhapsody®, etc.) and/or access a streaming music service (e.g. Pandora®, etc.).
The service may charge a monthly subscription fee to the user to download and/or access the media content. The service may need to collect revenues to pay an artist, intermediaries, and/or employees of the service. The service may not allow unlimited access to the media content without charging the user a consideration (e.g., monthly fee, per unit download fee, subscription fee, etc.) to access the media content.
The service may limit access to the particular type of work of authorship of interest to the user (e.g., a user may not be able to listen to an entire album of a particular musical artist or multiple songs by the same artist). In addition, the service may not account for the preferences of the user regarding access to works of authorship related to a particular work of authorship. As a result, the user may have limited control over access to works of authorship (e.g., streaming music).